


Parentlng for Pilots 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Ok, this is so hot of the press that if there was proof reading, I dozed off during it.  Unexpected company.  =_= I HATE this time of year.I haven't even had time to read last night's comments and am I nuts or did I see there was ficlet for Merula 's picture??  I want to read!!!We're coming up on the 'not really funny' original ficlet that started all this though, and I really didn't want to hit with that one just yet.  But was not counting on it suddenly being ten o'clock at night.I hope this is not too confusing, I hope it is somewhat amusing, and I hope the light of day brings me no new 'guests' and more time!





	Parentlng for Pilots 3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is so hot of the press that if there was proof reading, I dozed off during it. Unexpected company. =_= I HATE this time of year.  
> I haven't even had time to read last night's comments and am I nuts or did I see there was ficlet for Merula 's picture?? I want to read!!!
> 
> We're coming up on the 'not really funny' original ficlet that started all this though, and I really didn't want to hit with that one just yet. But was not counting on it suddenly being ten o'clock at night.  
> I hope this is not too confusing, I hope it is somewhat amusing, and I hope the light of day brings me no new 'guests' and more time!

  
Heero, are you sure this is a good idea?

Not a clue, but it seems like he’s taken an interest, love, and that was the goal… right?

Well, yeah, but… do you see what case he’s standing in front of? I didn’t know they made diamond rings that big.

Well, I assumed we’d have to do some careful steering; he is only five.

And a half. And kind of hard to steer sometimes. Like we may need a tug boat. 

He is his Daddy’s son. 

I’m not the one looking at gazillion dollar girly diamond rings with a gleam in my eye. 

Let’s just see how this goes. We can always abandon the plan and fall back on the cake.

Yeeeeeah, because we all want dirt cake with gummy worms at a wedding…

Just remember… a good marriage takes work. 

…

Why don’t you try looking around and seeing if you see what YOU would like to have?

While you… do what?

Talk to Seth and see what he’s thinking. Try a little steering.

Good luck with that… I’ll get you a life vest. 

…

Don’t snort at me; my ring finger and your wallet may come to regret this day. 

I’m not going to regret any of this…

Turn around and check what he’s drooling over and tell me that again…

Oh, dear Lord…

I’m just going to be over here looking at the plain bands.

Jerk.

…

Hey Seth, what are you looking at?

These are really pretty, Uncle Heero. I like this one. 

Pink diamonds? I don’t think your Daddy is a big fan of pink… 

But my Mommy really likes it. 

I… did not know that. But shouldn’t a ring your Daddy is going wear be in a color he likes instead of your Mom?

But these are pretty…

And darn expensive. 

The commercial says Daddy is worth the very best. 

Of course he is, but how about we go see what he’s looking at. I think his idea of best is not pink….

Hey Daddy! What’d you find??

Don’t yell in the store, Seth. 

Sorry, Uncle Heero… Daddy?

Well, Tiger… these are kind of nice…

These aren’t big and shiny like the pink ones. 

Well, no… but…

Seth, Daddy has to be careful that the ring doesn’t make him hurt himself on the job either. It can’t be too big. 

Oh. Like Mommy says that’s why Uncle Joey won’t wear a ring at all? But… you said there was going to be a ring and I got to pick it out?

Uncle Joey?

Focus, Duo. There will be a ring and you get to HELP pick it out. Now let’s see what is making your Daddy smile, shall we?

Well, I just couldn’t help but notice the color of these…

The shiny bits are small….

Those are the stones, Seth, and they’re called chips when they are that size. Daddy could wear one of these almost all the time…

This one.

What?

I want this one.

Uh… but it has three chips and uh….

It has a shiny part that is the color of your eyes, Daddy. And Uncle Heero’s too…

Uh… smart kid, that’s kind of what made me look at them. But that one has THREE chip… uh… shiny parts, and uh…  


Mommy’s eyes too. 

Uh…. Uh… Heero?

It looks perfect to me. 

What?! But… but… well this is awkward. 

Seth does have his mother’s eyes…

Oh. That’s… that’s…

Perfect?

Might have found our ring.

Yay! Daddy and Uncle Heero and me and Mommy!

My head hurts…

Baby steps, love. Baby steps….

 


End file.
